life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs (Captain Spirit)
This article contains Easter eggs that can be found in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. The game features references to the original Life is Strange. :For a list of all references in the game, see here. Beans A nod to a line of Frank Bowers from the original '' Life is Strange'' that developed into a running gag in the fandom can be found in '' Captain Spirit''. CS beans screenshot.png Blackwell Academy A letter from Raymond Wells, principal at Blackwell Academy from the original Life is Strange, addressed to Emily Eriksen can be found by Chris Eriksen in the garage. In the letter, Wells thanks Emily for her support of Blackwell's art program. SP_PT_EHOutside_Garage_BlackwellLetter.png Chris' Height Chart One of the dates on Chris' height chart on his father's wardrobe is "09/10/2013". When read as a European date, this is possibly a link to the third episode of the original Life is Strange, "Chaos Theory", which takes place on October 9th. image Mark Jefferson A photography book by Mark Jefferson, previously owned by Emily Eriksen, can be found on a shelf in the Eriksen Household. CapSpirit-jefferson-book.png Max's Chicken The cover of the book in Chris' room,'' Where the Strange Things Went'' (which is in itself a reference to a real-world picture book, ), contains a chicken originally found on Max Caulfield's nightwear in Life is Strange. This Easter egg was confirmed by Lead Artist Edouard Caplain on Twitter.Twitter post Vlcsnap-2016-09-03-08h49m01s746.png|Max on the bed (Life is Strange). CS FavoriteBook.png|Chris' favorite book (Captain Spirit). Newspaper Article The newspaper lying on the dinner table of the Eriksen household describes the events of and fallout surrounding Esteban Diaz and Kindred_Matthews' deaths in Life is Strange 2. SP PT Kitchen Newspaper 01 2 result.png PlayBox The "PlayBox", a portmanteau of two real-world console brands, and , can be found at the Eriksen household. Chris can tell Charles that he wants one for Christmas and, later on, discover that Charles has already bought him one and is keeping it hidden in his closet. The "PlayBox" also appears in Life is Strange 2. 20181027114118_1.jpg|The PlayBox box hidden on the top shelf of Charles' closet in Captain Spirit. QR Code A Super Comic Store pamphlet found in Chris's room contains a QR code. When scanned, the decoded text is "A ragged colt may make a good horse." The proverb means an untoward, slovenly boy may become a decent and useful man.Complete Collection of Scottish Proverbs (Google Books) It's speculated that this Easter egg is a hint at Life is Strange 2.Reddit post by /u/MusicalNerd72 Raoul Barbet's Signature Co-Game Director Raoul Barbet's dog-like signature makes an appearance once again. It originally appeared on Max Caulfield's pencil case in the original Life is Strange. In Captain Spirit, Chris Eriksen's pencil case also features the little dog. It is unknown whether Raoul drew it on the pencil case texture himself or whether somebody on the art team drew it on his behalf. After its original appearance in the first Life is Strange game, Raoul's dog signature has now made its appearance on pencil cases belonging to all playable characters in the Life is Strange games created by Dontnod Entertainment. Just like Max's and Chris's pencil cases, Sean Diaz's in Life is Strange 2 also features the little dog signature. Easter_Egg_signature-CS.png Real Super Powers One of Chris' idle comments, that appear when Chris stands idle for too long, references the events of the original Life is Strange and Max's ability to save Arcadia Bay from the storm. "What if I had real superpowers? I could protect the whole town." Time Travel When Chris looks at a photo of his father's old basketball team, he says "If I could go back in time, I'd go see him play" - a reference to Max Caulfield's rewind powers in the original '' Life is Strange''. The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit_20180706010805.jpg Waffles TBA References Category:Captain Spirit Category:Easter Eggs Category:Special Content (Captain Spirit) Category:Special Content